Time's running out
by xeosvuaddictx
Summary: Elliot was running late to a crime scene so he had to meet Liv there. Something goes terribly wrong… Please review if you can :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok so im putting Sweet revenge on hold… because I started this one :P… It came to me when I was in gym… sledding…when it snows we go tubing and sledding :D… I've actually have another story that I found on my laptop from summer 08' I finally found it! Lol... I'll be posting that one soon too. Anyway moving on…

**AN:**Elliot was running late to a crime scene so he had to meet Liv there. Something goes terribly wrong…

**Disclaimer:**I don't own them sadly ;[ but maybe dick wolf would give me them for an "early" seventeenth birthday present :D …. Pshhh still don't own..

**Warning: **A little graphic attack in this first chapter. Just want to warn ya ;]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: **

**The Beginning**

_Ring Ring Ring…_

That's the sound that a detective hates to hear at the wee hours of the morning. The dreaded ring ended her dreams just like that. Face it, when you're a cop, you're always on alert and you jerk up when you hear the slightest sound. Detective Olivia Benson rolled over to the right side of the bed. She tried to ignore it at first and figured it would stop ringing eventually. Her suspicion was right, it stopped. Finally relaxed, she rolled back over and pulled the covers towards her chin. She was about to doze off again until the phone started to ring again.

"Oh for crying out loud. Hello?" mumbled the brunette.

"Olivia, its Cragen. We have a rape victim on the west side; I need you in earlier today, as in right now. I'm calling in your partner too."

"What no Munch and Fin? Why is it always _us _getting called in" she said in a low tone.

"What was that Olivia? I can't hear you."

"Umm nothing Cap, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Olivia."

"No problem."

She rolled to the other side and removed the warm embrace of the green covers. She walked to her closet and lifted the gold handle. She rummaged through a few things and couldn't find what she was looking for. She moved a few black pants and settled with a pair of jeans. I mean come on; it's almost four in the morning and its casual friday. She picked a low cut, v neck t shirt; a midnight blue color. There's no sense in taking a shower, Cap wanted her in early for a reason and she didn't want to get "dad mad." Olivia grabbed her badge, gun, keys and other necessities and placed them in a brown bag. She grabbed a glass of fresh oj from the refrigerator before heading out. She reached her car and turned the ignition. She turned down the block and headed to the station.

16th precinct- Special Victims Unit:

Olivia finally graced her presence in the squad room fifteen minutes later. Before opening the double doors, she saw a little tint of light coming out of the Cap's office. While making across the floor, she looked over at the double jointed desk that she shares with _her _partner and realized that he wasn't here yet. It stroked Olivia as odd because her partner was always here before her. After setting her brown bad down on her chair, she quickly tied her hair up in a little pony tail before heading to the Cap's door. Tapping on the glass lightly, she heard a distinctive "Come in."

"Cap, where's Elliot?"

"I called your partner, after the fifth time of hearing his voice mail, I gave up. He's not answering. I need you to head out to the location and I'm going to call Fin. I'll tell him to meet you there." He said while dialing.

"Captain, there's no need. I can handle going to the location alone. I'm sure Elliot got your messages already and heading down here as we speak."

After a few moments of silence and hesitation the Captain spoke. "Ok, if you want to go, go. He's the address, central park west, west 75th street. Your vic should be heading out on the ambulance by the time you get there. Here's the rest of the info, I'll see you later." He said while hanging up the phone.

"Thanks Cap."

**Central Park West, West 75****TH ****Street:**

When Olivia reached the scene, she saw twenty two year old Caitlyn Palmer being rushed on the stretcher by a paramedic. After reading the brief notes on the ride over, she didn't expect the vic to look the way she did. Her hair was matted, her arms and legs covered in bruises, she had a gash on her head, and fresh cuts by a knife maybe. She reached the tape and was about to go under it until she felt her arm being grabbed. Her instincts kicked in and she immediately brought back her other arm and with force, hit her assailant in the nose. By the time she looked who she hit, she saw that it was a cop and he didn't look too happy.

"Mam, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You…" Before he could finish his sentence he saw Liv's gun. "Mam, do you have a permit for that weapon?" he asked while placing his hand underneath her jacket and removing her weapon from her possession.

"Yes and do and who do you think you…"

"I'm going have to check on that. Do you have any other weapons on you?"

"Yeah, I do. Lift up the other side of my jacket." Liv said in a pissed tone. She didn't want to say anything else because she knew she'll regret it, she just bit on her bottom lip so nothing else would slipped out. She can't believe this was happening to her. If Elliot was here, the moment this guy touched her, her would be down for the count. Face it, Elliot could be un-stabler sometimes especially if someone threatened _his _partner. Olivia came out of her trance at the right moment because she saw the officer's face turn sheet white and then red. Liv smiled because she knew that he saw her gold badge staring at him in the face.

"Detective, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He said while removing his handcuffs.

"Well next time I think you should listen when someone is trying to talk to you." Liv said.

"Are you going to write a complaint on my jacket?" he asked in a low tone.

"….No. Next time, pay more attention." With that, Liv quickly made it to the officer who looked like in charge. "What happened?"

"Ah, you must be Detective Benson. Your captain just called and informed me you we stopping by. Well, Caitlyn Palmer was taking a short cut through central park. She was almost out until someone grabbed her, hit her in the head, and raped her. We found drag marks and a rock covered in her blood. She's on her way to Mercy and she's unconscious, we'll know more when she wakes up, if you wakes up." said Officer Ryan.

"What do you mean if?" Liv asked.

"Well the perp hit her so hard; she cracked a little bit of her skull. Not to mention her cut her repeatedly and slashed her throat but he didn't cut deep enough. At least, that's what the paramedic told me." He said.

"Uh, thank you. I'll going to head down to Mercy now." She said while turning away. She was about to head off until something hit her. "Did anyone by the name Detective Stabler come by?"

"I'm sorry Detective, no. But if I hear anything, I'll be sure to call your Captain."

"Thank you."

Olivia proceeded to the sedan and forgot that she had to park down the street because of all the cop cars, etc. She was about to pull off until she saw something in the tire of the sedan and a piece of paper attached to it. She looked around the street and saw no one. She bent down and unfolded it.

_Got cha'_

Before Olivia could react, she felt a hand over her mouth with a cloth. Olivia tried to fight back but it was no use. She felt too weak and tired. Only one word stuck in her mind, _chloroform. _Before engulfing into a deep slumber, she couldn't help but think of one thing. _Where the hell was Elliot. _The whole world went black.

"Looks like you're partner couldn't save you this time." He said while chuckling.

He took the keys out of Liv's pocket and popped the trunk open. Before placing her in the trunk, he took her badge, gun, and everything else she had on her.

"Let the games begin." He said before pulling out into the horizon.

**Please review :D and ill post more of this. Scouts honor ;] And yeah that officer was a **_**Bleep**_** lol… **


	2. Caught in a web

**AN: **Woot :D thanks so much with good feedback about this story ;] I Iove you guys. :D so I posted this instead of studying for finals…

Urghhh soo mad that mh didn't get the sag :[ what were they thinking! Don't get me started… they do it on a voting system, like a ballot…

Sf stole M's emmy in 2007 and now her sag for 2009 :'[ im done talking now :'[

Ohhh and I bet you guys were wondering about where was Elliot? Well yeahhh… :X I hated writing this because I don't ship these guys at all… - - - Hint hint…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them ok ;] but DW the birthday is coming up ;] … in a few months … But I do own Erica ;]

**Warning: **This perp will get graphic with liv ok… im sorry …. Well maybe not so much in this chapter..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two:**

**Caught in a web**

_Recap-_

_Olivia proceeded to the sedan and forgot that she had to park down the street because of all the cop cars, etc. She was about to pull off until she saw something in the tire of the sedan and a piece of paper attached to it. She looked around the street and saw no one. She bent down and unfolded it. _

_Got cha'_

_Before Olivia could react, she felt a hand over her mouth with a cloth. Olivia tried to fight back but it was no use. She felt too weak and tired. Only one word stuck in her mind, chloroform. Before engulfing into a deep slumber, she couldn't help but think of one thing. Where the hell was Elliot. The whole world went black._

_"Looks like you're partner couldn't save you this time." He said while chuckling. _

_He took the keys out of Liv's pocket and popped the trunk open. Before placing her in the trunk, he took her badge, gun, and everything else she had on her._

_"Let the games begin." He said before pulling out into the horizon._

**Stabler Residence: **

_Beep Beep_

"Elliot, why don't you shut that thing off? It's four in the morning" Kathy said in between kisses of his jaw line.

"I can't Kathy, it's Cragen. I though Fin and Munch were on call this weekend but I guess it's me and Liv. I got to go." He said simply while getting up and reaching for his briefs.

_Liv? Since when were they on a nickname basis?_

"Elliot, wait. We never get time alone because of the kids and _your_ job. This is the one time that we have time together and you're just gonna jump out of bed and rush there? Come on live a little" she said while pulling him back on the bed.

"Kathy, what am I suppose to do? Sorry Captain I can't come in today because my wife wants me to spend more time with her."

"Sounds good to me. But your Captain can't give you one thing."

"What's that?"

"What you want." She said seductively while grabbing his member.

Kathy once again got her way and Elliot followed her back to bed. After awhile, Elliot fell asleep with his fingers tangled in Kathy's blonde hair.

_Beep Beep_

There is goes again. Kathy reached over Elliot to get to his phone. She hit the button on the side to turn off. Once it was off, Kathy rolled back over and moved into Elliot's chest. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later, Elliot started to wake up and the instant sunlight made his vision blurry. Her kept his eyes on the clock until his eyes focused.

_6:03 am_… _was that right?_

Elliot grabbed his phone to see if his boss or Liv called but when he flipped it open, he saw a black screen.

'_Kathy must have turned it off' he though angrily._

Without a peep, Elliot climbed out of bed and headed to the closet. He pulled out a black polo and settled for some jeans. He slipped out a pair of shoes and tip toed out of the bedroom. Before grabbing his gun and badge, he went to the tabled and scribbled a quick note. He set the pen down and grabbed his keys to head down to the station. Only one thing was in Elliot's mind.

_How the hell was he going to explain this one? Dad is certainly going to be mad._

**Squad Room Present: **

Elliot walked into the squad room, praying that he wouldn't be spotted. But he was wrong.

"Elliot it was nice for you to stop by. You couldn't pick me up a little somethin somethin? Like coffee or a nice donut?" said Munch while looking down with his shades.

"Shut up John." He answered.

"Elliot, where were you? Dad's mad." said Fin while pointing to the Captain's door.

Before Elliot could answer, Cragen appeared from his office doorway. And man did Dad look mad.

"Elliot, my office. Now!"

As Elliot was walking away to his death he distinctively heard Munch chuckling. By the time he got into the enclosed office, Don was already sitting down.

"Close the door."

"Captain…"

"Save it Elliot. Unlike you, everyone was here on time and your partner came in when I called her. She came in alone, she went on call alone, and she went to the scene alone. Now can you tell me what was so important this morning that you didn't bother to show up?" he said, his anger rising.

"Captain, well you see….."

Elliot was cut off by the Captain's phone.

"Cragen…yes…ok….no problem…ok…thanks…bye. Elliot I want you to head down to the ME. The vic just died and Warner will brief you when you get there. Call your partner."

'_Saved by the bell' Elliot though._

Elliot started to walk out of the door until…

"Elliot, don't think this discussion is over."

"Right Cap."

Elliot reached his desk and dialed Olivia's cell. It kept ringing and ringing which stuck Elliot as odd. She always answered it on the first ring.

"It's about time you called." said the voice.

"Who is this?"

"That's for me to know and you find out" he said while snickering.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot said as he put the phone on speaker. This caught Fin and Munch's attention. They both walked to Elliot's desk.

"Oh don't worry. I won't hurt her, yet anyway. But we're going to play a little game first but you have to follow the rules"

"What do you want?" El said blankly.

"Elliot….." said a female voice.

"OLIVIA? Where are you?" said Elliot.

_BAM! After that, you could hear a scream. Elliot could recognize that scream even if he was blindfolded. It was Olivia's._

Cragen was out of his office and was standing next to Elliot in an instant because he heard all the commotion.

"Olivia, Olivia?" he said panicky.

"That was against the rules."

"You sick son of a bitch. If you hurt her again…"

"Or what? I don't think it's nice to threaten someone who has your partner. Apologize"

"…. I …."

"Apologize, or I'll shoot her again."

"…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Now that wasn't hard wasn't it? Trace this call and let the fun begin."

"Wait…"

There was no answer.

"Did anyone get the trace?" El said angrily.

"Yeah, we got it. She's by the river." answered Munch.

"Go. I want her back safely." answered the Captain.

**The River: **

Olivia started to wake up and realized that she wasn't in the trunk anymore. She looked around and it looked like she was in a van. She started to pick herself up but couldn't because her hands and feet were tied with rope.

'_There's no way that I'm going to get out of this' she thought._

"Look's who's finally awake." said the man in the mask.

"What do you want?" Liv said.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." He said simply.

There was a weird noise going off…

'_Wait… I know what sound. My phone' Liv thought._

The man pulled out her phone from his pocket and answered. He crawled out of the van and closed the door behind him.

'_Damn, so much for listening'_

He came back into the van and shoved the phone hard against Liv's ear.

"It's your precious partner" he said softly.

"….Elliot…"

"OLIVIA! Where are you?"

Before she could respond, the man yanked the phone out of her reached and pulled out her gun.

_BAM_

"Ahhh…." she yelled.

Olivia quickly examined her arm and see how much damaged her caused her. Surprisingly, the bullet only grazed it and didn't look too bad. He could have done worse. The man went back outside. Liv started to hear a sizzling sound and little bangs.

'_What the hell is he doing out there?'_

The masked man opened the van door and walked away. Liv poked her head to enough to see what's going on. She couldn't believe what she saw.

The bastard was torching the car. It was completely on fire and it wasn't slowing down.

He walked back to the van and grabbed liv's arm so hard, it started to bleed even more.

"What are you doing?" said Liv.

"Leaving your friends a little message."

Yanking her arm again, he pulled her out of the car to a piece of concrete. From there, he took two fingers and rubbed it against her bloodied arm.

'_Don't scream, don't cry, don't give him that satisfaction'_

When he was done, he pulled Liv back towards the van. Olivia tried to see what he did with her blood but his big body was blocking her view. Once they got back to the van, the man broke the silence.

"You are not going to struggle like last time. You're going back asleep again and you won't wake up until we get there. If you put up a fight I'll take it upon to hurt Erica or worse you're partner."

'_Erica? Who's Erica? I can't let her suffer or El for that matter'_

With some thought, Liv nodded her head and the man pulled out the cloth again. No doubt it was chloroform again and she didn't resist. Darkness took over her once again. With that, the man pulled away.

Once the van pulled away, Elliot was just pulling up moments later, along with everyone else.

"Spread out guys, Liv's hurt and might need medical attention." said Fin.

Elliot ran closer along side of the river and spotted something. His faced turned sheet white. He saw something on the concrete:

'_Go back to beginning' was written in blood. No doubt about it, it was Liv's_

"Guys, over here." yelled El.

When he turned his attention back to the wall, there was something reflecting off the ground by the message. El reached down and picked it up. It was Liv's cell.

'_I hope you're ok Liv. I promise I will find you.' He thought._

**Unknown Location: **

'_Urghh, my head. Where am I?' _

Liv looked around and tried to get up but couldn't. She was strapped to a medical table. She looked around and saw all bunch of tools, above her she saw knives, scalpels, forceps, and other tools. Over to her left she saw another table with something on it.

'_Erica' Liv immediately thought. _

The loud band interrupted Liv's thoughts and saw the masked man enter. He walked up to Liv and took a scalpel from above her and started to lower it down towards her body.

'_Elliot I Need you'_

**AN: **Doink Doink ;]

Evil evil evil…. Yep well. Ok it's like 12:30 am and I started this 8pm yest but then house came on…. Then the closer so I got distracted.. I really got to go to bed considering I have to write two freakin essay today for a final..

Please review :D it'll make me happy after unwinding from today..

Ohh and If I get a lot… I'll reveal the perp in the next chapter :DDDD

And I'll have a E/K fight too ;]


End file.
